


Milk

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Cars, Cereal, Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late at Night, M/M, Milk, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: Some gnarly adventures for a carton of milk, amirite?





	Milk

Man, having to work later than usual was a pain in the rump, but having no milk for your late night cereal was pushing it.

Nara, Juho's cat, studied the frustrated man in curiosity as he paced back and forth with an empty milk carton in his right hand and a large spoon in the other. Then took off the cat, exiting the kitchen without hesitation, fearing the sight of a grown man tantrum. Hopping on the windowsill, she made her way out into the neighborhood ten minutes after her owner had just called her back in.

Juho despised going to the petrol station late at night. The ice glued to the windshield makes it incredibly difficult to see, the headlights are not doing their function when Juho wants them to, (which is all the time) and there is no shops where he lives so the late night trips to the garage is regular.

Without accidentally killing an animal on the road, Juho made it and parked his car blindly in the closest spot he could find. Because of the lack of heating in his car, when he entered the store, that blast of warmth that hit him right in the face was delightful.

Then there they were. Stacked in a neat line were the different milks to choose from. The artificial lighting made it seem like heaven but honestly, he didn't get the difference between the types of milk. _Who gives a shit though?_ He just needs some milk dammit.

Grabbing the nearest carton, Juho rushed to the counter, paid the amount and more, dashed back to his car and whipped his keys out. Cradling a milk carton in one arm and fumbling trying to get a key in a hole was a difficult exercise for Juho. Maybe because he wasn't using his dominant hand or the fact that he was practically half asleep, Juho wasn't sure.

Setting the milk on the roof of the car, Juho proceeded to try and get the stubby key in its tight stupid hole but it just wouldn't go in.

Juho was a determined grumpy little man, and just as he kicked the tire, a loud alarm set off, startling the man and a poor old lady that was innocently walking in the eerie street at midnight.

Opening his eyes a little more, Juho suddenly realised that the car was in fact dark blue not black with a sticker on the back window that read, ' _Baby on Board_.'

Before escaping to his own car and fleaing, a tall man came waddling out straight towards him chanting, ' _That's my car, That's my car_!' There was no point running away now.

As the man came closer, Juho could recognise him as the dude behind the counter. Seokwoo, he was called. Handsome smile, muscular arms, beauty mark, what else could a Juho want? Seokwoo is his crush after all.

"That's my car, you know that right?" The Adonis questioned.

"Err, yeah! I realised that," he scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry about that, I guess I really am as blind as a bat." Great for a tattoo artist. "But hey, at least your alarm is working." Juho pulled his key out of the incorrect hole, patted Seokwoo's shoulder and started making his way to his own car.

"Hey, what about your-" Before Seokwoo could finish, the car door slammed shut and he was out of there.

**______________**

After Juho called in Nara for the second time, he shuffled to the kitchen and grabbed his cereal again. ' _Ah, so this is why I went to the store_.'

Ever since the incident, the only thing on Juho's mind was Seokwoo, Seokwoo, Seokwoo. It was kind of funny now he thinks about it. Trying to get his own key in another hole meant for a different key.

Shaking his head and chuckling lightly, he reached out for the milk but somehow his hand grasped onto nothing. Looking in the direction, only an empty carton was there.

He left his milk.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in winter (*´ڡ`●)


End file.
